


Feathers

by spacedust_quinn



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Bird/Human Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, MCSM - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Minecraft: Story Mode, Ocelot Hybrid Lukas, Other, Wingfic, Witch Hybrid Ivor, nonbinary Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust_quinn/pseuds/spacedust_quinn
Summary: Jesse grows wings, and goes to the ocelot hybrid, Lukas for help
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Jesskas, nb!Jesse/Lukas
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I’m posting. I wrote this because I love wingfics and couldn’t find one in this fandom. I might continue this if it gets attention even though it looks completed. I didn’t beta read this lol. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also Jesse is nb in this fic because I said so.

Lying on the grass, sun shining behind, a slight breeze nudging them... Jesse should have felt the same content, warm feeling they used to have before- before everything. The current feeling was a cheap replacement, a fraud. The warmth came with a pulling to their heart. 

“Hey Jesse, uh, the marketplace sellers...” Radar came without notice, the same nervous tone in his voice. Jesse’s shoulders tensed up slightly, relaxing when they saw Radar standing. “...the marketplace sellers want more storage area. They’ve been complaining for days.” He looked at Jesse expectantly, as if they would solve everything with any word they say.

“Won’t the builders protest when we take building space from them?” Jesse grumbled, heaving themselves up. Radar hunched down. “Well, yes, but...” he avoided their gaze “the marketplace people are refusing sales until they have more storage.” Jesse sighed and closed their face with their hands. “Let me speak to them.”

After almost two hours of bargaining, Jesse gave the marketplace 2/3 of the area they had requested and the builders had accepted, although not pleased. Jesse turned to leave the crowd, but just at that moment two farmers approached Jesse. Jesse screamed internally. They should have left with Petra.

When all the complaints and requests had been taken care of, Jesse found themselves in the Order Hall despite their heavy eyelids and complaining legs. They walked, stilled in front of every treasure, gently moving their hands on them. Reminiscing. They remembered how excited them, Olivia and Axel had been. Joining building competetions and their dumb rivalry with The Ocelots. Reuben walking next to Jesse everywhere they went. Then there was the Witherstorm. They remembered how frustrated they had been with The Order of the Stone, angry had how they had all given up and left them and their friends to take care of it. With time, Jesse had realized; they hadn’t simply given up out of inconsiderateness. They had lost hope, frustrated and tired of everyone looking up to them yet still criticizing their every move. They didn’t know then, but now...

They remembered how Petra had looked dead, struggling to keep up. How the portals and the people there never had mercy. How The Admin showed up, took everything Jesse had worked for; took Jack to be his puppet, imprisoned them and their friends as a bargaining chip. They were lucky, lucky to have it all; but then why were they not happy? ‘That’s because you’re selfish, Jesse’ Guilt was crushing them like the Witherstorm, the portals and The Admin. They didn’t deserve to be sad sfter so many victories.

Jesse paused, hands going to their shoulder blades from the sudden ache. Trying to stand straight all the time when they would rather lie down was getting to them, they thought. They stretched out and walked to the middle of the Order Hall. They took one last look around before they left. 

Jesse was still staying in their “temporary” house, and they were fine with that. They had a base under the Order Hall, with a redstone system Olivia helped make which made the base unaccesible if you didn’t know where it was. Jesse placed a lever and entered their....”cozy” home. They threw themselves onto the bed, but got up with a hiss of pain as their back hurt at the contact. They slowly lied down, but on their chest this time and fell into a sleep with too many hazy dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse woke up to the sound of nothing and their shoulder blades aching more than yesterday. For a second, they imagined being back in their treehouse. Wind coming through an open window, view of the forest from above and Reuben, waiting for Jesse to wake up on their bed so they could start their day. The daydream was not for long, because another wave of pain in their back reminded them of where they were.

Beacon Town was the same town from yesterday. The marketplace sellers were back to their usual selves, trying to get the attention of other townies to sell goods. The builders were making plans on gathering material. The farmers were checking their crops. Citizens were walking around. Everything seemed in place-

Until a loud Ivor popped up from behind a building. “-and I was almost impressed when they ate the whole pufferfish just to spite me. Keyword; almost, because that was extremely stupid,” Ivor paused to suck in a breath “they should’ve put some spice on it!” Ivor came to a halt as he noticed Jesse standing from afar, then sprinted towards them while leaving Harper standing. “Jesse!” Before they could answer, Ivor put his hands on Jesse’s shoulders and shook them. “How long has it been; a month, a year?” He spoke with that exaggerated voice tone of his. 

“It’s been three weeks, Ivor.” Jesse replied, fighting to keep a wide grin off their face. “Yes, yes, three weeks; oh do I have a story for you, Jesse!” Ivor spoke in an animated way. Jesse wanted to join in on his weird excited mood, but there was that thing tugging to their heart. Reminding something. They settled on a forced laugh, but Ivor was too busy to notice.

Despite Ivor being human in his appearence, he was a witch hybrid. Jesse never knew how a human and a witch met and it transpired into... that, and they weren’t sure they really wanted to know. Unlike other hybrids, Ivor was a half and a half, human and witch. Other hybrids were not created by a human and the mob half doing you know what. Perhaps it was Ivor’s a bit too pale face, longer than normal nose or how he seemed to always have a potion or trick up his sleeve. When you knew him longer, you noticed these kinds of things.

“Harper, me and Jesse will go ahead and catch up, do you want to come?” Harper said something Jesse didn’t pay attention to. “Alright, me and Jesse it is!” Ivor grabbed Jesse’s arm and pulled them towards a place selling baked potatoes.

Ivor told Jesse his story while the two of them ate their potatoes. Jesse would snicker every now and then, but when they started to laugh harder the movement of their shoulders hurt. The ache was getting more severe, but they didn’t let Ivor notice. “So what have you been up to, Jesse?” They thought for a moment. “Running Beacon Town. Or rather, stopping citizens from getting at each other’s throats.” Ivor laughed at that. “That must be fun.” 

“Yes, extremely fun.” Jesse deadpanned before they both laughed, although Jesse was careful to not move their shoulders. “Well, I’ll drop by you later, Jesse! Me and Harper want to look around for a bit.” Ivor gently slapped Jesse’s back, but even that contact made Jesse yell. Ivor immediately pulled back, his smile replaced by a look of concern. “Jesse?” Jesse didn’t know what to say for a moment. “It wasn’t.... I just...” they sighed. “I’ve been having back pains since last night and it’s only gotten worse.” They explained, fiddling with their fingers. Ivor didn’t respond for a while.

“Uh-well... ehem, if you uh... you could have one of...” Ivor averted his eyes. “I could give you one of my... healing potions.” Ivor was blunt and loud, but not when it came to showing he cared. Jesse nodded quietly, and Ivor pulled out a bottle. He handed it to Jesse, and before he left he said one more thing:   
“Jesse, you can ask for help, you know?” 

Jesse stared the bottle in their hand. Maybe it would help?


	3. Chapter 3

It hadn’t helped. 

The pain had gotten worse and worse, until they were screaming on the floor of their room. They couldn’t move or go get help. Their shoulder blades were stinging, a kind of burning feeling. They didn’t know how long they were curled up on the floor, crying.

Then, when they didn’t think it could get any worse, the stinging turned into a feeling like their back was being pierced with a sword. They yelled, clutching themselves tighter. Then everything stopped.

Jesse’s back felt heavy. Shaking, their hands went to their back. They flinched when something soft came to their hands. Feathers. They tried turn around to see, but they couldn’t. With no thoughts in their head except “What just happened?”, they put a cloak on, went out of their base and silently left the town to find water.

When they arrived at a river, they hesitated but still took off their cloak and bent down to look at their reflection. Two lime coloured wings were on their back. They were small, but Jesse had a feeling that they would grow. They didn’t know what to think of this. They had seen some hybrids with wings, most likely parrot or chicken hybrids, but they hadn’t guessed they were one. The hybrid features appeared at a certain age group, 12 to 18, but there were rarer cases in which a person presented their hybrid features at an older age. They stared at their lime wings. They couldn’t be chicken wings, but the wings of a colorful parrot. When the realization finally hit them, their heart started pounding.

Jesse was a hybrid. A parrot hybrid. And they would have to explain to everyone what happened. Some citizens wouldn’t like it. Maybe they would even stop listening to Jesse. Maybe Petra would be thrown off, because she used to be sceptical of hybrids. Who was to say she would accept Jesse? What would everyone else think? How could she learn to live with wings when they had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

A faint voice in Jesse’s head reminded them of someone. Lukas, the ocelot hybrid. Maybe he could help. Lukas wouldn’t be thrown off, right? They wore their cloak and covered their wings, and started to head to Lukas’ house.

***  
Jesse was at Lukas’ front door. He was most likely sleeping. The sun hadn’t risen yet. They hesitated, thinking if this was a bad idea. The weight behing them reminded them of why they were here, and without more hesitance they knocked. No answer. They knocked again. Nothing. Just as they were about to kick the door down in a panic, the door opened.

The ocelot hybrid had messy hair and almost closed eyes. They blinked a few times before they processed who was in front of them. “Jesse?” Lukas frowned. “What are you doing here?” Jesse clenched her fists and looked down on the ground, before throwing off their cape and revealing their wings. Lukas’s eyes widened, and his tail and ears raised up. “Oh. oh.” Lukas’ tone softened. “Jesse...” 

“I- I didn’t know who else to go-“ Their words were cut off by Lukas gently hugging them, being careful as to not touch their wings. Jesse hugged him back. Without speaking, they went inside. Lukas gestured to the couch, and Jesse was about to sit down until they remembered; they had wings now. They awkwardly shuffled so that their wings wouldn’t get squished. “Oh, I’m sorry, I should’ve just gotten you a stool or something-“ Lukas spoke nervously while he turned around to get a stool. “It’s fine, Lukas.” Jesse said quietly. Lukas slowly nodded, then sat down next to Jesse.

They both sat in silence for a while, until Lukas spoke: “So, I guess you’re a hybrid now.” Lukas said, turning away from Jesse. His tail was tucked beneath his legs. “I guess so.” Jesse looked outside. Lukas stared, before sighing. “Are you OK?” 

“No.” Jesse confessed, with a crack in their voice. “I have no idea what to do.” Their voice was shaky. They couldn’t stop it when tears started to fall down from their face. Lukas’ ears flattened, his eyes concerned. He got closer to Jesse, and put a hand on their shoulder. “Hey, hey, it’ll be okay. Jesse, look at me. It’ll be okay.” Jesse sobbed harder.

“...but people will... People won’t like it.” 

“Do you hear what you’re saying? Jesse, you being a hybrid won’t change anything.” Jesse didn’t respond. They had a hard time believing what Lukas had said, but still nodded. 

“Don’t worry, I’m here.” Jesse hugged Lukas. The two of them didn’t let go for a while.


End file.
